


「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」Out Alive

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G*战后无聊日常*不刀！！你们不信我也没办法*out alive（活着归来）
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023





	「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」Out Alive

逝去的感情才敢于，免去了玫瑰，避开了欢乐，没有鲜花，没有粉饰。写下我们生命的故事，走吧，直到一切都结束。 

-Eviter les roses 来自音乐剧《摇滚红与黑》

对于绝大多数人来说，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的变化不过是由两个长相一模一样的韦斯莱老板变更成了一个韦斯莱老板和他迷人的老板娘，而把戏坊经营地非常成功，他们正准备在霍格莫德村开张第三家店分呢。

靠近窗口的货架上只剩了几只粉红色的、带着水晶球式帽塞的玻璃瓶装产品，迷情剂卖的真不错，安吉丽娜心想着它们是否真的有为他人的爱情起到推波助澜的作用，一边挥动着魔杖让脚边的纸盒子打开，一只只耀眼的玻璃瓶飞了出来，按着指示补充到货架上，整齐地列成一排。做完这些安吉丽娜揉了揉后腰，觉得精力有点消退，经过穿着品红色店员长袍的维丽蒂——她正在给一个小男孩介绍可食用黑魔标记，这款产品在战后的日子里有些滞销，安吉丽娜回忆了下，这星期她都没有给那排货架补过货，除了恶作剧行家，谁还会费心将最坏的事整成恶劣的玩笑。

速效逃课糖系列多年来一直都是稳居第一的热门产品，安吉丽娜微笑着绕开那一大堆拥挤着的人群，围着麻瓜魔术用品的人也很多，多谢了那一年的战役，现在麻瓜血统成了炙手可热的存在，人们终于认识到了混血的优势——因为他们既擅长于麻瓜的领域，又同时掌握着挥动魔杖的能力。

安吉丽娜费了点时间才走到麻瓜魔术用品边的一个隔帘旁，掀开帘子后那里是一个绝妙的小房间，培育中的侏儒蒲安静地在金色的铁艺笼子里打瞌睡，等它们完全醒了，便是到了可以出售的时候。更多的是各式各样的绿植，把整个空间点缀的生机勃勃，一把铺着软垫的白色长椅紧挨着紫色的香根鸢尾花丛，安吉丽娜打趣过乔治好几回，因为它看上去就像是乔治从哪个倒霉麻瓜家的游泳池边顺手偷来的。被施了魔咒的窗子嵌在墙上，一整年都透着阳光，安吉丽娜躺进铺了软垫的长椅，在这间被乔治特意为她改造成小花园的空间里午睡，她闻着空气中植物的清新，迷迷糊糊地想起这间屋子几年前还是一间为了存放魔法部订单——防咒帽而开辟出来的光线昏暗的小房间。

乔治走出作为工具间和仓库的房间，他看了看表，通常这个时间安吉丽娜在睡午觉，她从不过问乔治在那扇木门后做些什么，就像乔治不会在她午睡的时候吵醒她。

补完了几个货架，下午两点他习惯靠在帘子边，等待安吉丽娜揉着眼睛醒来，紫色的香根鸢尾是比尔和芙蓉带来的，芙蓉说那是法国的国花，真是浪漫的国度。乔治将它们栽培的非常好，心想着安吉丽娜和他都不是罗曼蒂克的性格。真要说起来，她还有点暴躁呢，乔治看着他有着漂亮棕色皮肤的妻子露出一点笑意。

他们在一起好多年了，细节早在时光里丢失，乔治回想起那特殊的一天，哈利获得胜利，魔法界获得和平，死神获得他们所爱之人。所有人都在劝他回家，他需要休息，需要消化情绪。但他坚持留了下来，和伍德一起清理满目疮痍的战场，他用魔杖或是徒手，将一堆堆碎石块挪开，搜寻在它们之下是否还有生命的痕迹，乔治爬上特别高的一堆，他的指甲开裂了，分不清石块上是他人在战斗中留下的血迹，还是他自己的。

这时安吉丽娜从另外一个方向爬了上来，她当然不知道乔治在这，但他们就是在同一个废墟里遇到了，没有上气不接下气的哭泣，安吉丽娜当时的模样绝对算不上好看，五月的天气应当需要一件薄外套，明显她弄丢了，白色的背心脏兮兮地看不出原先的颜色，乔治将他同样脏的看不出颜色的夹克给了她，安吉丽娜对乔治开裂的指甲念了愈合如初。

他们走出了废墟，离开了人群，在奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村的山脚下告别，像普通人对待他们的初次约会对象一般，乔治亲吻了安吉丽娜的额头，邀请她下次来陋居捉地精，接着她在韦斯莱家过了圣诞节，没有经过浪漫的烛光晚餐邀约或者深情的告白，安吉丽娜答应了，他们说话、接吻、结婚、做爱，然后走到了今天。偶尔一个会在空了的货架前发呆，另一个会找到他/她，重新用商品将货架排的满满的。这是他们的、别人永远无法理解的方式。

悲伤对于生活来说是个过于宏大的主题， 而失去，每天都在失去，失去年轻气盛、失去记忆中的细节、失去几个花白头发的亲戚，每个人都在逐渐变成擅长失去的行家*，而无论怎么样，一切都不会有所改变，时间推动着人，大家都这么地在过。

两点整，墙上被葡萄藤包围住的挂钟开始报时，一头鹰头马身有翼兽取代了布谷鸟冲了出来，滑稽地发着咕咕的声音。安吉丽娜醒了，“午安。”她伸了个懒腰，乔治揽住她的腰将她扶了起来。

“小猪和埃罗尔。”乔治觉得好笑，“哦，还有赫梅斯，那玩意儿可把它们累坏了，小猪都没力气叫唤了。”

“亚瑟已经收到了？”安吉丽娜和乔治说着话往后门走去，乔治抵着门让她先走，“爸爸早就收到了，没准儿还扣留下来好好研究过一回，不然我说他为什么不让哈利直接寄到我们这儿？”

“因为麻瓜送货人找不着对角巷93号？”安吉丽娜来到了室外，他们并肩朝车库走去。

乔治打开了后座右侧的门*，安吉丽娜咂舌地看着乔治将那像披着纤维材质的机械怪物似的东西塞进了后座，“麻瓜多巧妙的发明！”

乔治还在研究接口问题，安吉丽娜看了几眼说明书，又看了几眼忙得满头大汗的乔治，她用肯定的语气说，“乔治，你装反了啊。”

“什——什么？”

安吉丽娜扶着腰，把手里的说明书给他看，“反向安装更适合四岁前的婴幼儿。”乔治认命地重头来过，嘴里嘟囔着，“费那么大劲，别是个臭小子。”

安吉丽娜听见了，她不满地提高音量，“儿子怎么了，儿子的话可以叫弗雷德不好吗？”

伴随着咔哒一声，宣告着安全座椅在福特安格里亚的后座安装成功，乔治退了出来，“你不觉得弗丽达是个多可爱的名字啊，丽娜，好好好…”乔治看到安吉丽娜竖起了眉毛，他笑了，“都好。”

“我们可以带她去伦敦。”

“乔、治。”

“嗯——带他去国王十字站。”

“去霍格沃茨。”

“去……”

你说这究竟是不是爱情，但谁又能将爱情的本质像解剖一具巨怪尸体般，摆上台面来解释的清清楚楚。看，这是它的鼻涕，它的脚指头，噢，还有我或许爱你。

END

*“擅长失去的行家”从爱丽丝·门罗《亲爱的生活》中引用

*英国是右舵靠左行驶，和中国相反，而驾驶员后方的座位通常被认为是安全系数最高的座位


End file.
